A New Vision
by DJFireHawk
Summary: First Class. A little girl who can see possible futures shows Erik and Charles 2 possible futures; one where they separate and one where they come together. She also gives them a couple of warnings for their upcoming battle against Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

A New Vision

X-Men First Class

Erik/Charles

Warnings: Slash (male/male) Duh! Tweaking the X-Men universe to suit my tastes simply b/c I can. I'm also having Darwin come back alive because really, adapt to survive, he has to be able to survive the explosion.

Summary: A little girl who can see possible futures shows Erik and Charles 2 possible futures; one where they separate and one where they come together. She also gives them a couple of warnings for their upcoming battle against Shaw. What happens next depends on the choices they make.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Chapter 1

Erik looked back and forth between Charles and an adorable little girl with chestnut ringlets. He was trying to make sense of what she just told them she can do.

_Erik. What do you think my friend?_

_I say we let her demonstrate._

Charles nodded and leaned forward in his chair.

"Can you show us Mina?"

The little girl, Mina, nodded once.

"You'll have to hold hands, and I have to be touching you both in order for you to see what I see."

The two looked at each other and shrugged before grabbing hands. Mina swept their minds into the first vision. They watched as Erik killed Shaw and Charles felt the agony of it, as Erik turned the missiles on the humans, Moira try to shoot Erik, Charles get shot in the back, Erik leave, Charles paralyzed from the waist down, saw Erik become Magneto, saw battles rage between them and their opposing groups, saw Charles die a painful death, and saw Erik lose his power.

Mina immediately swept them into the other future. In this one they watch as Erik still kills Shaw but without Charles suffering it, as they all teleport off of the beach together, as the school grows and expands, as the country comes to realize that mutants mean no harm, as the country comes to accept them as evolved and not deformed, as their school becomes a beacon of hope and change, as they stand side by side as friends and lovers.

After Mina releases them Erik looks at her, feeling stunned and somewhat shamed by what he saw in the first vision. He glances over to Charles, almost afraid of what he'll see in the other man's eyes, only to find him crying. His face softens as he gathers Charles to him and lets him cry. He's surprised to realize just how much he's come to care for this man. Mina looks at them, looking quite serious for a little girl.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but you needed to see both futures. The first is the one that would have come to pass had I not interfered. However, the second is the better future for everyone. Professor Xavier, you have to allow Shaw to be killed, otherwise he will continue to try and destroy humanity. Erik Lensherr, You must make sure that his mind is not connected to Shaw's when you kill him or he will feel the same pain. You both must stay together in order to do the most good for both mutants and ordinary humans."

They both nod and Charles manages to gather his wits long enough to tell her she can stay if she'd like. She just smiles and shakes her head.

"I have others to help, but I may return someday to visit."

After she is gone the two men stare at each other in silence for a long while. Eventually Erik can no longer stand the silence and speaks.

"Charles. I never thought that we could ever be enemies. I don't want that. I just want mutants to be able to live freely in the open without fear."

"As do I my friend. I want peace between us and them. That can only be achieved through education, and showing that we're not out to destroy them. We can do this Erik; You and me, and the kids."

Erik smirked at him in amusement.

"One big happy mutant family Charles?"

Charles laughed lightly and gave Erik a hug.

"Yes Erik, exactly that. Now, let's go make sure they haven't destroyed anything shall we?"

Erik nodded, but as Charles went to stand up Erik grabbed him by the wrist and gently tugged him back down. He placed one hand behind Charles' neck, and the other under his jaw to tilt his head up a bit.

"There's something I'd like to do first Charles."

Charles gave him a helplessly confused look. His question came out a bit breathy, a sound Erik decided he wanted to hear more often.

"And what might that be Erik?"

"This."

His voice had a roughness to it as he spoke. He leaned in and captured Charles' mouth with his own. Charles grabbed onto Erik's jacket to steady himself as the kiss caused the door between their minds to fly wide open. Charles moaned as he felt his pleasure and emotions mix and merge with Erik's. Erik's eyes almost glowed at the noises Charles was making from the kiss. He could only imagine what he would sound like during other activities. He finally took pity on poor Charles and helped him ease the door shut, though some feelings and thoughts still leaked out around the edges. Charles came down from his mental high, still gasping for air as Erik held onto him.

"Easy Charles, remember to breathe."

Charles gave him a playful glare for the amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad you're amused Erik…I may just have to hit you once I get my breath back."

Erik chuckled at him before projecting into his mind.

_Oh Charles…my little telepath. I plan to make you breathless again very soon._

The images he sent along with that thought made Charles let out a little whine that went straight to Erik's crotch. He grabbed the telepath by the back of the neck and sealed their mouths together in a slightly less gentle kiss. This time Charles managed to keep the door from opening all the way, but only just barely. When Erik released him again he moved out of the Magnetics reach.

_There will be no more of that. We need to check on the kids._

Erik laughed, which made Charles scowl, because even his mental voice sounded winded. Charles all but ran out of the room, as if the hounds of hell were at his heels. Erik watched from the doorway of the study as the telepath nearly ran headlong into Alex. He shook his head and sent Charles a mental message to calm down and tell the kids to go outside for training.

A/N: Next chapter will have the return of Darwin, more love between Erik/Charles, and more.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Vision

X-Men First Class

Erik/Charles

Warnings: Slash (male/male) Duh! Tweaking the X-Men universe to suit my tastes simply b/c I can. I'm also having Darwin come back alive because really, adapt to survive, he has to be able to survive the explosion.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

A/N: It's not long, but I needed to get this out before Erik drove me nuts with his incessant badgering. Very persistent that one is, and Charles puppy face doesn't help matters any. Muses can be so difficult when they want something.

Chapter 2

The training sessions for the kids went spectacularly well. Alex managed to hit only the intended target, and not Charles who was next to it. Sean managed to fly, with a little 'help' from an entirely too enthusiastic Erik. Erik managed to convince Raven to stay in her natural form on the grounds of the mansion, but remain disguised elsewhere for now. Erik tried to get Charles to shoot him in the head, but Charles refused. He told Erik that if he already knew he could do something then it wasn't a challenge for him.

"So what would you suggest Charles? How should I challenge myself then?"

Charles sighed and jogged over to the railing along the jogging path, Erik followed of course.

"Try to turn the satellite to face us."

"Are you kidding Charles?"

One look was enough to give him his answer. Erik struggled, and strained, but ultimately failed to even make the thing twitch. He heard Charles step closer.

"I believe that true power lies along the point between rage and serenity. Mind if I…"

Charles wiggled his fingers and Erik nodded. He knew Charles wouldn't pry anymore than necessary. A memory of lighting the menorah with his mother while she sang to him softly surfaced in his mind, infusing him a sort of calmness.

"What did you just do?"

"I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system. It was beautiful memory Erik, thank you."

Erik realized that Charles was crying, from his memory of his mother, but he didn't understand why. He was about to ask when Charles motioned to the satellite.

"Try again Erik."

Erik focused on the giant hunk of metal and found it much easier this time as the satellite finally turned to face them. He released it with an almost giddy smile and turned to an equally grinning Charles. He was so close, and really he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. He grabbed Charles by the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss that, one again, left the poor telepath gasping for air. He released him as Moira stuck her head out the window and told them that the president was making his address. They watched with worry, but resolved to do what they had to to keep their home safe.

Later that night Erik and Charles were playing chess, but Erik was having more fun watching Charles flush bright red when he'd say certain things or send a mental image across their link. Charles was almost permanently red thanks to Erik's teasing. As Erik sent him an image of the two Erik pinning him to the wall he finally had enough.

"If you're just going to keep teasing me I'm going to bed Erik."

He stood and moved to walk past Erik's chair but was swiftly yanked down into the lap of his magnetic friend.

"Just where do you think you're going Charles? I'm not even close to being finished with you tonight."

Charles gulped and gave Erik a wide-eyed stare of innocent confusion. Erik pulled Charles securely into his lap and ran a hand over the telepath's chest, lightly teasing his nipples to elicit little gasping moans. As his hand trailed lower Charles began squirming in his grasp and Erik decided more drastic measures would need to be taken, luckily he had come to their chess game prepared. He gently carried Charles to the other chair and sat him in it, holding him still as he summoned four metal bars which he used to secure his little telepath to said chair.

_Erik…what are you doing? Erik…?_

_Shh…I won't hurt you Charles, trust me._

_I do….I do trust you Erik, I've just never…_

_I know._

Erik continued tracing patterns on Charles sensitive skin. He teased his nipples, licked and pinched the little buds, loving the sounds Charles made as he did so. He pulled Charles pants down to his bound ankles and gave the telepath a hot look as he knelt in front of him. Charles groaned at the sight, but arched up as much as he was able when the magnetic took him into his mouth. Colors danced behind his closed eyelids as moans of pure delight escaped from him over and over. Erik gently pried that mental door open and stuck a metal doorstop in front of it. Charles mind flooded with the sensations from both ends of their pleasurable act. He saw Erik, but he also saw what Erik did. He saw himself through Erik's eyes, back arched and mouth open. His overloaded body could take no more and he exploded with a dazzling array of mental colors. Erik followed mere seconds later from the sheer amount of shared sensation.

He finally let Charles ease the door shut, but there was a door stop there to keep it from shutting all the way. This showed Charles just how much Erik trusted him now, that he was willing to be open to him all the time now. He knew that, no matter what happened with Shaw tomorrow, he would still have Erik after it was over. He was content and nuzzled into Erik's chest as the man carried him to his bed, but he refused to let the magnetic leave him and they ended up spending the night, curled in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Vision

X-Men First Class

Erik/Charles

Warnings: Slash (male/male) Duh! Tweaking the X-Men universe to suit my tastes simply b/c I can. I'm also having Darwin come back alive because really, adapt to survive, he has to be able to survive the explosion.

_-Thoughts-_

"Speech"

A/N: The return of Darwin and the big showdown.

Chapter 3

The next morning the team boarded the sleek black jet, with a now blue and furry Hank at the controls. After Sean used his ability to locate Shaw's submarine Hank lowered the landing gear, with Erik hanging onto one of the wheels. He used his ability to target the sub and struggled to try and raise it, but Charles connected their minds and gave Erik the calm he needed. As the sub rose from the water the whole team shared a moment of stunned awe at the amount of power Erik really had. Charles saw Riptide come out of the top of the sub and send a huge waterspout at them. He repeatedly told Erik to take his hand, but the magnetic refused to so until the sub hit the beach. While Erik was busy holding the submarine in the air Shaw's teleporter grabbed hold of Charles and transported him directly to Shaw.

Erik saw Charles vanish and dropped the sub onto the beach with an anguished roar of fear and rage. After the jet crash landed he headed straight for the sub, ripping a chunk out of the side that knocked riptide unconscious. Once Erik was inside the sub all hell broke loose outside. Angel managed to burn off Alex's focus rings and tried to go after Sean, only to end up getting hit by Alex and hitting the sand. She got up and started heading for them again, only to freeze in shock as Darwin rose out of the ocean.

"How are you alive, I watched what Shaw did to you."

Darwin smiled at her.

"Adapt to survive Angel…adapt to survive."

Raven managed to trick Azazel into letting Hank go by looking and sounding like Shaw, and Hank promptly knocked the teleporter out. Moira stayed inside the jet for safety reasons and monitored the chatter from the ships around the island.

Charles tried to remain calm, but that was hard to do when your enemy was immune to your ability. Shaw had his men tie Charles to the wall and then ordered them to take care of the rest. He knew Erik would find his way in eventually, but he planned to break the telepath before then. He had one hand on his nuclear reactor and the other he left free.

"Since you conveniently got rid of my telepath I find myself in need of a replacement. I'm going to break you, and make sure that you will not try to tame my metal bender again."

He was surprised to see rage flash in the telepath's eyes.

"You will never hurt Erik again Shaw. I will not allow anyone to cause him pain again."

"You seem to think that you'll actually have a say in this."

Shaw tossed an energy blast at the helpless man and laughed as he screamed in pain. He repeated this several times until someone turned off his reactor. He opened his secret door to find a very angry Erik glaring at him with so much hatred he could almost taste it.

"Where is Charles? What did you do with him?"

"See for yourself…"

Shaw stepped to the side to reveal the bound, and clearly in pain, telepath. Erik momentarily forgot about Shaw and ran to Charles' side.

_-Are you alright?-_

_-I…will be…fine Erik. I can't…fight back. His helmet…blocks my power.-_

_-I'll take care of him love.-_

Erik turned to face an amused Shaw.

"Isn't this cute? You finally learned to trust someone…too bad I'll have to put a stop to that little problem."

Shaw tossed Erik into one of the mirrored walls, twice, and threw another energy blast at Charles. Hearing his screams caused a rage in Erik that had him pulling beams left and right in an effort to stop Shaw. Shaw used his energy to turn the metal against Erik and pin him to the wall. He started talking about supremacy and how all he did was to make Erik stronger. Erik acted like he agreed with the man's words and used a wire cable to remove his helmet.

"Now Charles!"

Charles quickly froze Shaw in place as the man was reaching for the helmet.

"I can't hold him for long Erik, whatever you plan to do you have to be quick."

Erik nodded and proceeded to use numerous metal cables to tie Shaw in such a way that no amount of energy would free him. He nodded at Charles to release their now harmless enemy. Shaw started raging at Erik for being a fool. Erik tilted his head as he regarded the demon of his childhood.

"I will never become like you. I have someone worth living for now, someone who will keep me sane. I have the best partner I could have ever hoped for. I am free from you and your taint."

With those words he finally ended the life of the greatest threat to the world. His next instinct was to rush to Charles and free him. Charles collapsed into Erik's arms with a grateful sigh.

_-Thank you Erik.-_

_-Always Charles, always.-_

Erik held Charles close to him as he levitated Shaw in front of them, raising all of them out of the submarine and onto the beach. The other mutants stopped fighting as Shaw's lifeless body dropped to the sand. One look at Charles had Raven racing to his side, the rest of their team following. Angel looked torn for a moment, but when Darwin held out a hand to her she didn't hesitate to take it this time. Charles looked at Riptide and Azazel with an encouraging smile.

"You two are welcome to join us if you'd like."

Erik gave him an exasperated look.

"You are entirely too forgiving Charles."

Charles gave him an unrepentant grin. The remaining two mutants looked at each other. Azazel finally spoke for them both.

"We will join you…we do not have anywhere else to go."

Charles looked at them with sympathy, but still gave them a slightly sterner look as he spoke again.

"You will have to follow a few ground rules if you stay with us. First, there will be no killing and that goes for everyone. There will be no using your abilities outside of the manor unless absolutely necessary. Secrecy will be extremely important for the time being until people are able to accept us. Also, there will be no attacking of each other. Is that acceptable to you both?"

The two nodded their acceptance and Erik sent Charles a mental message, practically overflowing with happiness and pride.

-So you can be stern and practical…-

-Not funny Erik.-

Charles mental pout almost made Erik laugh aloud, but the urge died when he felt the guns of the ships turn towards the beach.

-Charles…we have a very big problem.-

He let Charles feel what he felt. Charles face paled considerably.

-What should we do Erik? We can't attack them, that would only make things worse in the long run.-

-Unfortunately you're right about that. We can't attack, but we can disappear.-

Charles sent confusion at him but Erik's focus was already elsewhere. He had turned to the teleporter.

"How many people can you move at one time?"

The red one gave him a confused look.

"I have never tested it before, but I suppose I could move about half of those here. Why do you ask?"

Erik told him to take Darwin, Angel, Sean, Alex, Riptide, and Moira back to the School/mansion. He turned to Charles, Raven, and Hank.

"The ships have turned their missiles towards us. I'll be able to hold the missiles at bay until the teleporter returns, at which time we're leaving this god-forsaken island."

They all turned as the missiles were launched. Erik struggled to stop them all, but Charles gave him the extra boost he needed. He let the missiles fall into the ocean as Azazel returned and took them to the mansion that was the first place Erik had called home since he was a child.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Vision

X-Men First Class

Erik/Charles

Warnings: Slash (male/male) Duh! Tweaking the X-Men universe to suit my tastes simply b/c I can. I'm also having Darwin come back alive because really, adapt to survive, he has to be able to survive the explosion.

_-Thoughts-_

"Speech"

_Past Scene_

A/N: Been gone awhile but we've been packing to move and we're almost ready now. This chapter is going to be the last one for this story…there may be a sequel but I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 4

They had all been living peacefully in the mansion for four years and things were going well so far. Erik and Charles were so completely in tune with each other that a mere look was often enough communication, much to the confusion of the 'kids'. Raven was in a relationship with both Hank and Azazel, and neither male seemed to have a problem with sharing her affections. Darwin's return had been a joyous celebration and Alex's guilt had lifted when Darwin explained what had happened and how he had survived.

"_Alex, I survived because of you. When I looked at you and saw the fear in your face I knew I had to survive somehow, if only to make sure you never have that look again."_

_Alex swallowed hard as Darwin gently pressed him into a nearby wall and kissed him. His jaw went slack as Darwin pulled away with a little grin on his face._

"_Am I that good Alex?"_

_Alex gave a playful growl and pounced which resulted in the two of them rolling around on the floor as Angel looked on, shaking her head in amusement. Sean came up behind her and tried some pathetic pick-up line on her, surprised when it made her laugh and hug him._

"_Wow, that's never worked before."_

"_Well, I happen to find you cute and you amuse me."_

_Sean stared, open-mouthed, as Angel ran a finger under his chin as she sashayed past him. He soon followed her like a lost puppy, not even noticing when they passed Charles and Erik who both looked as though they were fighting laughter._

Charles had been very busy with politics since the Cuban Missile Crisis. He spent several days a week in meetings with government leaders and public speeches explaining exactly how mutants came to be. He explained that their abilities were simply a result of genetic mutation, just like hair color or skin color, and that the vast majority of mutants lead normal lives and had no desire to harm anyone. He did mention that just as some normal people are criminals it is the same with mutants. Many of those he spoke with had started speaking out on the behalf of mutants as well, only a few were still protesting them but they were overshadowed. Charles had recently had a major victory when the US government had declared any attacks on mutants would be dealt with in the same manner as racial crimes. This meant that if someone attacked a mutant because of what they are that they would go to prison for a hate crime, and mutants would no longer have to hide what they are from the world. With Erik's help Charles planned to do the same thing with other countries until mutants were accepted around the world.

Charles had legally turned the mansion into a boarding school for those mutant children that had difficulties with their abilities. Their first group of students included Alex's younger brother Scott, for whom Hank had created an ingenious pair of goggles. They also had two young girls named Jean and Orroro, and the man named Wolverine they has approached years ago had come to them to offer his help for physical training. Charles pride shined every time he looked at his school and students. Erik found himself constantly wanting to drag the beaming Charles off to bed only to be thwarted by Charles busy schedule, though this didn't prevent him from stealing a searing kiss at every opportunity to the amused happiness of Charles.

The little girl Mina, who had lead them to this brighter path had returned for a visit.

"There will still be many challenges for you to face, but the future for all is much brighter now. No mutant will ever need to hide again and your school is, and always will be, a beacon of hope and acceptance to everyone."

Before anyone could respond, or stop her, Mina hopped into the back of a fancy car which then took off down the road. Her words echoed in all their minds as they sat in silence, contemplating what new challenges the future might bring them.


End file.
